1. Field of Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a video processing apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a video processing apparatus which stores video data in an external storing unit in a file system for a video play/edit function, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a video processing apparatus such as a television or a set top box receives video data through a broadcast signal from a broadcasting station and processes the received video data to display an image. Recently, a video processing apparatus has been under development which can store video data after receiving it as well as while receiving it so as to use the video data whenever necessary.
Such a function of the video processing apparatus is referred to as a video play/edit function. A Personal Video Recorder (PVR) is an example of such a function. This function may include storing an image of a channel under broadcasting, still frame display, rewind, play slow, jump, edit, etc.
The video data for the video play/edit function is stored in a storing unit provided in the video processing apparatus, and may be stored in a computer for preservation or extension of use of the video data, etc. In the latter case, an external storing unit such as an external hard disk is employed to move the video data to the computer.
However, the video processing apparatus typically stores the video data in the storing unit in an exclusive use file system for the video play/edit function only, not in a file system such as FAT32, NTFS, etc. which is generally employed in the computer. This is because the file system such as FAT32, NTFS, etc. is employed for a general use computer system, and is not suitable for supporting a special function such as a video play/edit function. The exclusive use file system for the video play/edit function has a restoring function for use when the file system malfunctions and has an optimal speed for writing/reading a large size of file, but the general use file system does not.
Accordingly, in the case that the computer employs the video data stored in the external storing unit, an operation system of a computer such as MS-Windows can not recognize the exclusive use file system for the video play/edit function. Thus, a driver for the exclusive use file system should be installed in the computer in order to allow the computer to recognize the exclusive use file system.
Conventionally, the driver for the exclusive use file system is installed in the computer through a separate driver CD in which a driver installation program is stored. However, this causes inconvenience in that a user should manage the driver CD in addition to the external storing unit. Further, the driver CD increases the manufacturing cost of the video processing apparatus.